22/5
ARAPÇA ARAPÇA 5. يَا أَيُّهَا النَّاسُ إِن كُنتُمْ فِي رَيْبٍ مِّنَ الْبَعْثِ فَإِنَّا خَلَقْنَاكُم مِّن تُرَابٍ ثُمَّ مِن نُّطْفَةٍ ثُمَّ مِنْ عَلَقَةٍ ثُمَّ مِن مُّضْغَةٍ مُّخَلَّقَةٍ وَغَيْرِ مُخَلَّقَةٍ لِّنُبَيِّنَ لَكُمْ وَنُقِرُّ فِي الْأَرْحَامِ مَا نَشَاء إِلَى أَجَلٍ مُّسَمًّى ثُمَّ نُخْرِجُكُمْ طِفْلاً ثُمَّ لِتَبْلُغُوا أَشُدَّكُمْ وَمِنكُم مَّن يُتَوَفَّى وَمِنكُم مَّن يُرَدُّ إِلَى أَرْذَلِ الْعُمُرِ لِكَيْلَا يَعْلَمَ مِن بَعْدِ عِلْمٍ شَيْئاً وَتَرَى الْأَرْضَ هَامِدَةً فَإِذَا أَنزَلْنَا عَلَيْهَا الْمَاء اهْتَزَّتْ وَرَبَتْ وَأَنبَتَتْ مِن كُلِّ زَوْجٍ بَهِيجٍ TÜRKÇE MEALİ 5- Ey insanlar, eğer dirilişten yana bir kuşkuiçindeyseniz, gerçek şu ki, Biz sizi topraktanyarattık, sonra bir damla sudan, sonra bir alak'tan (embriyo), sonra yaratılış biçimi belli belirsiz bir çiğnem et parçasından; size (kudretimizi) açıkça göstermek için. Dilediğimizi, adı konulmuş bir süreye kadar rahimlerde tutuyoruz. Sonra sizi bebek olarak çıkarıyoruz, sonra da erginlik çağına erişmeniz için (sizi büyütüyoruz). Sizden kiminizin hayatına son verilmekte, kiminiz de, bildikten sonra hiçbir şey bilmeme durumuna gelmesi için ömrün en aşağı ucuna (yaşlılığa) geri çevrilmektedir. Yeryüzünü kupkuru ölü gibi görürsün, fakat Biz onun üzerin suyu indirdiğimiz zaman titreşir, kabarır ve her güzel çiftten (ürünler) bitirir. İNGİLİZCE MEALİ 5. O mankind! if ye have a doubt about the Resurrection, (consider) that We created you out of dust, then out of sperm, then out of a leech-like clot, then out of a morsel of flesh, partly formed and partly unformed, in order that We may manifest (Our power) to you; and We cause whom We will to rest in the wombs for an appointed term, then do We bring you out as babes, then (foster you) that ye may reach your age of full strength; and some of you are called to die, and some are sent back to the feeblest old age, so that they know nothing after having known (much), and (further), thou seest the earth barren and lifeless, but when We pour down rain on it, it is stirred (to life), it swells, and it puts forth every kind of beautiful growth (in pairs). ALMANCA MEALİ 5. O ihr Menschen, wenn ihr im Zweifel seid über die Auferstehung, so (bedenkt) daß Wir euch aus Erde erschaffen haben, dann aus einem Samentropfen, dann aus einem Blutgerinnsel, dann aus einem Klumpen Fleisch, teils geformt und teils ungeformt, auf daß Wir es euch deutlich machen. Und Wir lassen in den Mutterschößen ruhen, was Wir wollen, bis zu einer bestimmten Frist; dann bringen Wir euch als Kindchen hervor; dann (ziehen Wir euch groß) daß ihr eure Vollkraft erreicht. Und mancher unter euch wird abberufen, und mancher unter euch wird zu einem hinfälligen Greisenalter zurückgeführt, so daß er, nach dem Wissen, nichts mehr weiß. Und du siehst die Erde leblos, doch wenn Wir Wasser über sie niedersenden, dann regt sie sich und schwillt und läßt alle Arten von entzückenden (Pflanzen) hervorsprießen. DUTCH MEALİ 5. O mensen, indien gij in twijfel verkeert over de Opstanding, bedenkt, dat Wij u hebben geschapen uit stof, daarna uit een levenskiem, dan van een klonter bloed, daarna uit een klomp vlees, volkomen en onvolkomen in maaksel, opdat Wij het u duidelijk maken. En Wij laten wat Ons behaagt gedurende een vastgestelde tijd in de baarmoeder blijven, dan brengen Wij u als zuigelingen voort, dan (doen Wij u opgroeien) zodat gij volwassen wordt. En daar zijn er onder u die door de dood worden achterhaald en anderen die zulk een hoge ouderdom bereiken, dat zij, na geweten te hebben, niets meer weten. En gij ziet de aarde levenloos, doch wanneer Wij er regen op doen nederdalen, beweegt zij zich, zwelt op en brengt iedere mooie soort planten voort.